Nissan Cube (Z11)
The Nissan Cube is a compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Works and Choro-Q Wii. Real life info The Nissan Cube was redesigned in 2002, and was based off of the newly redesigned Nissan March. Unlike the previous Cube, this version had a more cube-like shape, with a wrap-around window on the passenger (left) side and a swing-out rear hatch with right-side mounted hinge. The inital engine choice was a 1.4-liter CR14DE inline-4 producing 97 hp and 101 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 4-speed automatic transmission or a CVT. Front-wheel drive was standard, with all-wheel drive available. Initial trim lines included BX, SX, EX, and Rider. The Rider is modified by Autech and features a body kit with horizontal chrome grille bars and vinyl-appearance seat covers. In 2003, a longer-wheelbase, three-row version, called the Cube Cubic, went on sale. The Cube SX 70th model was offered, with the SX 70th-II and Trabis models appearing in late 2003. The Trabis is modified by Autech, much like the Rider, but has a different body kit design featuring a chrome grille with horizontal and vertical bars and two-tone wheel arches and side skirts. It also has the vinyl-appearance seat covers. In 2004, trim lines included EX, EX Limited, SX, SX 70th-II, SX Limited, +CONRAN, Agiactive, Rider, and Trabis. At the end of the year, the MD/CD Selection package was offered on EX and SX models. The +CONRAN has a mesh grille, vintage-style hubcaps, and vintage-style leather seats. The Agiactive has a gray grille with three horizontal bars and front fog lights in the bumper. In 2005, the Rider and Trabis were offered with the HDD Navi Edition package, adding a navigation system. The 1.5-liter HR15DE inline-4 from the Nissan Tiida became available, producing 108 hp and 109 lb/ft of torque, with trim lines renamed to reflect the equipped engines. 1.4-liter models came with the 4-speed automatic while 1.5-liter models have the CVT standard. Trim lines included 14S, 14S Four, 14RS, 14RS Four, 15M, 15M Premium Interior, 15RX, Rider, and Rider Alpha; models with "Four" in the name have all-wheel drive. The Rider Alpha has a body kit featuring a chrome version of the Agiactive's grille, along with a matching lower grille and squared openings at each end of the lower grille, as well as clear tail light lenses. In 2006, the 14S V Selection, 14S Four V Selection, and 15M V Selection models were added to the lineup. Later in the year, the 14S Plus Navi and 14S Four Plus Navi models were offered, featuring a navigation system. In 2007, the 14S Four Plus Navi Next, 15M Plus Navi Next, 15E, and Axis models were added to the lineup. The Navi Next models have the navigation system, and the Axis has a chrome front grille with four horizontal bars, along with lower grille, front fog lights, and two-tone leather seats. In mid-2007, the Kagayaki Edition was offered on the 14S, 14S Four, and 15M models, and was available with or without the Navi HDD (navigation system) package. In late 2007, the Rider 10th Anniversary was offered, as well as the Music Room package on 14S, 14S Four, and 15M models. Music Room models have a silver grille, silver door handles, clear tail light lenses with silver trim, and two-tone interior with "Cube" printing on the door panel inserts and seat side trim. In 2008, the Art Room package was offered on the 15M, with the same grille and tail light lenses as the Music Room model, but with painted door handles, leather seats, and tree-pattern door panel inserts. Choro-Q Works The Nissan Cube is body number 19 in Choro-Q Works. WDC Q19.png WRC Q19.png WGC Q19.png Notes * The Cube featured in Choro-Q Works is a Agiactive model. Choro-Q Wii The Nissan Cube is body 02 in both the English and Japanese versions of Choro-Q Wii. Description (English versions) "Just like a room of your own." CWEU02.jpg CWEUSP02.jpg CWJSP02.jpg Notes * The Cube in Choro-Q Wii is identical in design to the one in Choro-Q Works and is also an Agiactive model. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery in the English version is identical to the one in Choro-Q Works; the Japanese version is similar but the "DD" graphics are changed to "00" and the text next to the number is removed. Appearances * Choro-Q Works * Choro-Q Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles